


Mating and Magic

by NyanzoYiffmada



Series: Breeding Limbo [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Oviposition, Size Difference, belly bulge, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: Chroma has gone into rut and needs to find the perfect mate to hold his brood, the answer being a rather unlikely frame.





	

Chroma could feel it; starting from the back of his neck down to the pit of his stomach like an itch he couldn't scratch, his rut was upon him and he was not prepared. He needed to find a mate and fast, but he knew very few who would be willing to help him on such a short notice. He could always hold out on his own, but....

The large frame claws at the back of his hands before telling his cephalon to head to the nearest relay, if he's lucky Darvo might have something to help him through his rut, if not, well, there's bound to be plenty of Tenno there, surely someone would be willing to help him. By the time he's stepping onto the landing platform, it's gotten worse; shaking slightly and feeling too hot, and unfocused and the scent of prime mating partners all around him didn't help in the least. Chroma shuffled past everyone as he tried to make his way to Darvo's shop, doing his best to brush against other's along the way. He's just about to reach Darvo's door when he feels a gentle hand on his arm, head snapping around to see who it was.

"Chroma, are you okay?" Limbo asked softly, possibly trying not to call attention to the hunter's discomfort. Part of Chroma screams to get away from the slender frame, to tell the other he's fine and hurry into Darvo's but the smell of ozone wafting from the other caught his attention and then he remembers; the rift. Considering how strong the smell is, the other must have just returned to the material plane which might explain how the other snuck up on him so easily, aside from his current state. There's still a part of him screaming to get away from the other as fast as possible, but the beast reasons that the other's ability to move to and from the rift makes him the perfect mate as there is literally no safer place for his brood. 

"Chroma?" the hunter returned his attention to Limbo and, despite his better judgment, made his decision.  

"I apologize, Limbo, I'm just a little distracted. I was looking for someone to help me with my ship; for some reason I cannot pull up my codex but my cephalon cannot find the problem and I am a bit too large to fit under the consol." he lied. The longer they stood there, the more Chroma could feel his control slipping and he would rather not risk trying to take the poor frame right there on the relay floor.

"Oh! I'm afraid I do not know much about ships, but I can at least take a look." he replied. 

"Thank you, Limbo." he replied, turning back to the to the front door to lead the other to his ship. If his cephalon knows what he's planning, they stay quiet, something that Chroma is grateful for. 

"You said it was the codex, right?" Limbo asked 

"Indeed." There's a brief flash of fear as Limbo presses the button but lets out a quiet sigh of relief when it does not turn on; he would have to thank his cephalon later. Humming softly to himself in thought, Limbo kneeled down before crawling under the console and checking the panels. By now, Chroma had all but lost control of himself, practically drooling at the sight of the other bent over. The beast takes his chance and quietly kneels behind the other, as if to see what he's doing, only to grab Limbo's thighs and pull them apart, exposing him more to the beast as he pushed his coat tails aside.

"Chroma-ah?!" Limbo cried out as he felt a large, slick tongue brushed against his sex, the heat of it making his legs shake and slit slowly expose itself.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, gripping the panel in front of him tight. Chroma did not answer him, instead continuing to lap at the other's sex until it was fully exposed, allowing the frame's tongue to slip inside, tasting him, working him open to accept his brood. Limbo did not try to fight or push him away which Chroma took as a good sign. Even if Limbo had tried to fight, the hunter was unsure if he could stop himself now, not with the other's sweet taste driving his rut into overdrive, his cock and ovipositor unsheathing.

When he felt Limbo was slick enough, Chroma slipped his tongue from the other before grabbing his hips and pulling him out from under the codex console and to his lap, slowly pushing into that plush heat. The beast growls, grip bruising as he pushes deeper and deeper into the shaking frame under him. Limbo panted and whined as he clenched around the large intrusion, never having felt so full and then some. Even when he thought Chroma could go no deeper, he kept going, pressing deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed in the other, the tapered heads pressing into his womb and causing his stomach to bulge. 

Limbo is actually grateful that Chroma still doesn't move at first but when he feels something small and slightly oval in shape works its way into him.

"C-Chroma?" he tried to ask, but the other frame did not answer him, instead simply nuzzling him as two more eggs slipped inside him, resting heavy in his womb. Once the eggs were in place, the ovipositor retracted back and the beast growled, soft barbs pulling on Limbo's walls as he pulled out before thrusting back in, causing Limbo to howl which only stirred Chroma on even more. Careful to miss the eggs, Chroma began a brutal pace as he started to fuck Limbo eagerly, tail practically wagging with each thrust, each moan and cry he wrung from the other frame. Limbo scratched and gripped at the floor but the flat plating offered no purchase, causing him to slide. Limbo could feel slick slipping down his thighs, voice hoarse with each ragged cry as his body shook, all but verbally begging Chroma for more. 

Chroma could already feel his knot start to inflate, pressing against Limbo's sex with each thrust, catching the rim each time and earning him louder moans before finally locking them together, causing Limbo to keen as he came, filling him till he's fit to burst, stomach round. Limbo mewled as Chroma pulled him up into sitting on his lap, large hands moving to his distended stomach as he nuzzled and licked at his cheek.


End file.
